Between You and Me
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "...No faltaba mucho para Aquel Gran día, y al Tratarse de él como su Pareja, deseaba el poder dar su Mayor esfuerzo..." KaitoXMiku One-Shot FRIENSHIP


Honestamente...no recuerdo la razón del porque escribí esto. En sí admito de una vez que no sé nada de VOCALOID respecto a las personalidades de los personajes en sí; de lo único que soy conocerdor dé, son sus canciones y uno que otro _Dance Cover_ de éstas mismas.

Si desean ignorar estos comentarios y pasar directamente a la lectura tienen todo el derecho de hacer~, simplemente estoy escribiendo esto como excusa para llegar a un razonamiento propio (?). Todo el día estuve ensayando el baile de Cantarella, ya que una amiga quiere que lo baile junto a ella para una proxima convención...y alrededor de las doce abrí un archivo de WORLD y comencé a escribir pensando en los movimientos del mismo baile...y este Shot siendo el producto final...

De antemano digo que NO es la gran cosa; se podría incluso definir como el resultado detrás de un gran ocio por no ser capaz de consiliar el sueño. Terminando ya con todo esto, solo me falta por decir:

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID no es de mi Propiedad**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Between You and Me~<strong>_

_"...No faltaba mucho para Aquel Gran día, y al Tratarse de él como su Pareja, deseaba el poder dar su Mayor esfuerzo..."_

Estiró su brazo, haciendo poco después un pequeño movimiento con la muñeca, sus dedos elevándose mientras realizaba a su vez un pequeño salto, apegando nuevamente sus pies mientras alzaba su brazo con sus dedos en la misma posición, su vista más que fija en el frente. Nuevamente volvió a estirar su brazo, esta vez en dirección a su costado izquierdo mientras que su pierna del mismo lado era flexionada, su mano libre haciendo unos pequeños giros mostrando la elegancia del baile que se encontraba realizando.

Dejó todo su peso caer sobre su pierna izquierda e inhalando un poco de aire, lanzó inmediatamente su pierna derecha, intentando imitar una perfecta pose al estilo _ballet _ante aquel desplazamiento, tanto sus manos como dedos en la forma en que creía correcta. Su pierna derecha cayó al suelo entrecruzando a su derecha, sus manos en cruz posadas sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, procesando en mente la melodía del instrumental, esperando a que la voz del cantante volviera a hacer aparición.

La voz resonó, y abrió los ojos casi al instante.

Realizó dos giros más, sus manos en lugar y sobre sus puntas. Se detuvo de golpe al reconocer la parte en que la canción iba, recordando el siguiente paso; no pudo evitar el fruncir un poco las cejas ante la realización. Estiró ambas manos frente a su cuerpo, entrecruzándolas lentamente en un suave movimiento, retrocediendo sobre sus puntas con la misma lentitud. Dio un giro más, posicionando su pie izquierdo en el suelo mientras intentaba rotar sobre este…cayendo segundos después al sentir que su pierna derecha chocar contra su rodilla izquierda.

Gruñó, apretando un poco en puños sus manos no teniendo ni la más mínima intención de pararse del lugar o tan siquiera el intentar sentarse; se quedó con su cabeza recargada contra sus brazos los cuales usaba de almohada, su atención solamente puesta sobre el resto de la melodía que seguía reproduciéndose dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes del salón. La melodiosa voz de Kaito le tranquilizaba, ayudándole casi a olvidar la torpeza de segundos atrás mientras le motivaba a ponerse de pie, comenzar nuevamente con la canción y seguir practicando aquella canción cuyo baile le recordaba completamente a un _Vals_.

Cuando el solo de violín hizo aparición, se encontró suspirando. Todavía le faltaba mucho por mejorar; tanto la coordinación de su cuerpo con la música, como sincronizar su mente con su cuerpo.

Tomó asiento, acomodando un poco la tela de su falda la cual se había arrugado al haber estado acostada sobre esta, su larga y verdosa cabellera cayendo por sobre su hombros hasta tocar el suelo, rodeando su cuerpo como si su mismo cabello le estuviera encerrando en un pequeño círculo. Lo cepilló un poco con sus dedos, sonriendo levemente al sentir la suavidad de éste.

Inhalando nuevamente algo de aire, se paró, tambaleando sobre su lugar al encontrarse completamente de pie. Sus piernas le dolían, quejándose por todo el estrés que habían estado sufriendo alrededor de todo aquel mes. Al no poder verse capaz de resistir aquel entumecimiento, cayó sobre su espalda permitiendo que de esa forma sus piernas se mantuvieran completamente estiradas, punzantes a causa del dolor.

-…mou…- soltó como leve quejido, dejando su fleco caer directamente sobre su rostro irrumpiendo su mirada.

::-:-:-::

-¿E-eh…?

Cuando sintió que la movilidad de su cuerpo había regresado, y que aquella tersa oscuridad que había nublado por completamente dispersarse, logró percatarse de que lentamente estaba volviendo a recuperar todos sus sentidos; nuevamente dándole la bienvenida a aquel dolor que aun faltaba por comenzar.

Y lo que realmente se le había hecho curioso, fue que aquel sentir jamás llegó a invadirle.

Parpadeó. Varias veces. Intentando reconocer aquel lugar en que ahora de momento se encontraba. Ella conocía muy bien aquel salón en el cual estuvo practicando aquella danza, y ese lugar cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por un azul celeste brillante, con distintos tipos de decoraciones y pinturas en los alrededores no era precisamente lo que estaba esperando ver al abrir los ojos. Era completamente desconocedora de aquel lugar, pero el aroma que lograba percibir por entre las sabanas, o de la habitación en general, le era demasiado familiar.

Cuando se sintió lista, o tan siquiera capaz, decidió por sentarse sobre la cama; las blancas sabanas de ésta cayendo por sobre su cuerpo hasta abandonarle completamente. Miku reconoció que todavía se encontraba vistiendo su atuendo de práctica, salvo que tanto sus zapatos como largas mallas hacían falta; además de que, cuando sacó completamente sus piernas de entre las sabanas, logró percatarse de que vendas que jamás había visto adornaban sus pies desnudos, mostrando alguna que otra marca roja.

Examinó aquel trabajo médico, comprendiendo al instante la razón por la cual aquel dolor había desaparecido completamente de su sistema. Sonrió levemente. Tendría ahora que agradecerle a aquella persona que le ayudó, sin antes gritarle en busca de alguna explicación ante el hecho de haber, prácticamente, dejado al desnudo una parte de su cuerpo.

-Veo que has despertado, Miku.

Sin mucha prisa, pero a su vez curiosa, movió su rostro en busca del lugar donde aquella voz había provenido. Se sintió perdida. Estaba segura que le había escuchado casi a un costado de ella misma, al final no siendo capaz de encontrarle.

-Detrás de ti…

Había reconocido ya a la perfección aquella voz. Sonriendo, dejo caer la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama, observando desde abajo al joven peli-azul, quién sentado en la esquina contraria de la cama le sonreía abiertamente a la chica de verdosos ojos.

-Kaito.- dijo, su voz sonando en reconocimiento.

El chico tan sólo asintió, dándole otra mordida a la paleta de hielo que traía en manos. Miku no hizo otra cosa salvo observarle, sintiendo un profundo interés en verle comer aquel bocadillo que tanto era fanático dé. Kaito le dedicó una mirada curioso, arqueando en el proceso una ceja al percatarse de que su joven amiga sostenía un carácter infantil; no le sorprendía, ya que de aquella forma normalmente la encontraba, pero tampoco iba a negar que llamaba su atención.

-Lo siento.

Esas palabras le habían sacado de su trancé, volteando a ver casi al instante a su amigo. Kaito ya había terminado de comer su paleta, aquel palito de madera jugando sobre sus labios. Miku ladeó un poco la cabeza, su fleco moviéndose junto a su movimiento.

-Pervertido.- se limitó a decir, creyendo entender la razón de su disculpa.

Él tan sólo rió, tomando en manos el palito de madera mientras lo depositaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su colorido atuendo. Meneó un poco la cabeza, haciendo un gesto como si estuviera negando aquel comentario de su amiga mientras que aun con sonrisa en rostro, se dispuso a decir: -No me refería a eso. Sino que, perdón por no haber ayudado desde antes.

Su gran sonrisa radicalmente se transformó en un pequeño gesto el cual mostraba lo apenado que se sentía, mostrando en toda su expresión fácil la sinceridad que su voz ocultaba tras sus palabras.

Miku volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama, esta vez dejando todo su peso caer sobre sus piernas mientras encaraba directamente a Kaito; no estaba del todo segura sobre aquello que debía de expresar en aquel momento, y por ello tan sólo se limitó a mostrar un infantil puchero en rostro. Se sentía feliz ante el hecho de que sus prácticas solas por fin iban a quedar en el olvido, y que de ahora en adelante contaría con el completo apoyo del chico; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía molesta por la forma en que se dio a expresar, cómo si toda aquella situación había sido completamente su culpa.

-¿Listo para bailar, Kaito?

**_-THE END-_**

* * *

><p>...Y ese fue el final de éste pequeño One-Shot de VOCALOID. Uhhh...el Grupo de Ballad of Sinners les desea agradecer a aquellas personas que llegaron a leerlo por haber pérdido parte de su valioso tiempo al haberse pasado por aquí (?). Caelum suele decir eso, y al no verme capaz de pensar en algo creativamente productivo por decir, imitaré sus palabras...Si, eso hice. (?)<p>

Les Agradecemos por leer.

Gracias~.

_**-XING-**_


End file.
